Alone in the silence
by Johan-Shoo
Summary: Le silence d'une vie sourde à la joie et l'amour d'un cœur prisonnier du passé.


**[Genre: Romance, Drame. UA.**

**Disclamair: Tite kubo**

**Raiting: M pour la suite**

**Couple: Mystery (devinez) **

**Note : Veuillez m'excusez pour la probabilité qu'il y ai des fautes d'orthographes, je me relis au maximum et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'en faire mais ça peut passer entre les mailles du filet ces conneries-là.]**

* * *

><p><strong>ALONE IN THE SILENCE<strong>

**Prologue.**

_Crier. Crier pour faire sortir une haine bloquée en moi. Une haine sans pareil. Une haine vivante, indépendante. Tellement dissociée de mon corps que je lui ai donné un nom…._

« Pourquoi tu dessines toujours des renards ? Pourquoi pas des chiens ? » Kiba venait toujours me demander pourquoi il n'y avait que des renards sur mes cahiers. Je ne répondais jamais sérieusement car la vérité lui ferait peur. Alors la seule chose que je disais en haussant les épaules était « J'aime bien. » Et il partait, non satisfait mais comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus cette fois encore.

La journée se passa comme à l'habitude le lycée, les autres, Lui. Je rentrais chez moi, errant dans les rues déjà envahies par la nuit, sans grande conviction. Mon appartement était grand sombre et je vivais seul. Aucune chaleur humaine ne m'accueillerait et les seuls visages que je verrais seront plats, glacés et protégés par un cadre. Mes défunts parents me manquaient. Mais pas tout le temps. Tellement habitué à leur absence.

Je montais les marches doucement, introduis ma clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Un grincement sombre se fit entendre. Kiba me répétait sans cesse de huiler les gons mais j'aimais bien ce bruit, cela cassait le silence de ma vie. N'ayant ni de devoir ni faim, je m'avachis mollement sur le canapé et alluma l'écran plat. Le film _Dracula_, première adaptation du roman de Bram Stoker, venait de commencer. Parfait. Mon chat vint me rejoindre, ses grands yeux verts fixant l'écran. Son poil d'ébène et soyeux glissait sous ma main qui fit ronronner l'animal.

Au moment crucial du film un bruit sourd parvint de l'entrée. Je coupais le son et m'avança, le cœur battant, vers la porte. Des coups retentirent une nouvelle fois et j'ouvris à la volée. Je n'eu pas le temps de distinguer mon visiteur que celui-ci me sauta au coup et s'empara de mes lèvres. Je le repoussais et le reconnu enfin. Mais que faisait-il là ?

« J'ai eu tellement peur, personne ne t'a vu partir du lycée et tu ne réponds pas téléphone ! Tu avais une petite mine aujourd'hui et j'ai cru… J'ai cru… » Dit-il d'une traite les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh. » Arrivais-je seulement à prononcer.

Il me lança un regard plein de reproches et de peur et déclara sur un ton autoritaire « Fais-moi voir tes bras » Il les scruta et s'arrêta à un endroit précis, le fixa avec stupeur puis leva la tête vers mon visage. A ce moment mon chat vint se frotter à ses jambes, me donnant l'occasion d'ajouter « C'est de sa faute ». Encore sceptique, il me lâcha puis colla son corps au mien avec sensualité. D'une voix suave il murmura :

« Tu m'as fait peur, il faut te faire pardonner.

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur là.

_ L'humeur ça change vite.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis fatigué. »

Il s'éloigna de moi et parti, vexé, en me lâchant un bref « A demain ». Je m'en voulu immédiatement, mais il était trop tard. Je décidai de me coucher et emporta le félin avec moi, non mécontent de se blottir dans de beaux draps soyeux et confortables.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Prologue fini !<p>

***ça n'a pas trop la gueule d'un prologue…***

Oui bon. Peut-être. Mais, mais la convention ça te dit un truc ? Si je dis que c'est un prologue, C'EST un prologue !

***T'es pas au théâtre là ! C'est pas si facile !***

Et pourquoi pas ? D'abord ?

***Bah demande aux lecteurs et tu verras ce qu'ils te répondent. En plus c'est court. Ils vont pas être contents.***

Oui bah va y avoir une suite hein.

***Quand ? Et oublies pas qu'il faut que tu écrives la suite de **_**Quand une fraise orange…**_** aussi hein !***

Mais t'es chiante toi, à toujours me rappeler ce qu'il faut pas !

***Je compatit avec tes lecteurs MOI. Ce qui est chiant c'est d'attendre une suite !***

Ferme-là. A tout jamais et physiquement. Dégage, je veux plus te voir. Barre-toi ! Chut, ferme-là !

***… Bon. Vos réactions ?***


End file.
